


Plus One

by Ourladyofresurrection



Series: BFU Requests [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Disney Cruise resort AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, In which Shane is afraid of furries, Lil suggestive, M/M, Requests!, Shane Madej/Ryan Bergara - Freeform, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourladyofresurrection/pseuds/Ourladyofresurrection
Summary: Prompt! From @fuckalarmclocks on Tumblr: “How about a Disney cruise resort au thing. Like *oops I won a resort trip and need a plus one*.”





	Plus One

Ryan had lots of laughable qualities that made him an alarmingly easy target for Shane’s teasing.

Shane, being Shane, had multitudes of oddities that would allow Ryan to provide endless comebacks, and most times, he did.

But by God, Shane had never expected to be so brutally chastised for never witnessing a teenager in a mouse costume.

If he wanted that, he would have headed over to the nearest bar and found the token group of college kids who thought EDM was the new wave and tell them he’d never been to a deadmau5 concert.

But the culprit here was his annoyingly endearing ghoulfriend, Ryan.

“So you mean to tell me you’ve never been to DisneyWorld?”

Shane sighed, stapling together a script for Unsolved, trying diligently to block out the scoldings of his best friend, “No, and I have a bigass head. Those are essentially my only two personality traits, are we done here?”

“No,” Ryan said stubbornly, which was par for the course, “it’s the ‘happiest place on Earth’, Shane!”

His tall friend snorted, “Whoever said that clearly has clearly never watched a good horror movie on a Friday night with a giant bowl of popcorn...or done literally anything else ever.”

Ryan frowned, looking petulant as ever, “I’m starting to see where a lot of your personality comes from.”

“So you mean to tell me my unrelenting skepticism is a result of my extremely troubling childhood of not frequenting DisneyWorld? Nice try, Dr. Bergara, maybe stick to hunting air.”

“Hey! Asshole...” Ryan muttered.

“You know it, baby!”

“You’re insufferable, Shane, and don’t call me baby!”

Shane laughed, sipping his coffee and winking at Ryan.

His short friend huffed, a blush rising to his face, “I guess you don’t want this extra ticket to Disney I have then.”

Shane smiled under his mug, knowing this was Ryan’s roundabout way of trying to coax him into going, “You got that right, Bergara.”

“Shaneeeee!” he pleaded.

“Sorry, dude. I just have no desire to blow half my pay-cheque to watch some teenagers in anthropomorphic suits walk around looking creepy. I could do that for free on the streets of Los Angeles!”

“Would it convince you if I told you it was a cruise?” Ryan wheedled.

Shane’s mouth snapped shut, “Whatever,” he muttered, walking away.

“So, is that a yes?” 

The sigh he got in return was enough of a response and he pumped his fist, celebrating as Shane rolled his eyes.

That guy...

//

“Jesus, Ryan, no, I am not going to take a picture with that stupid mouse!”

Ryan hissed out a shush, slapping the back of his hand, “Shane! There’s kid’s around!”

“Exactly, which is why we should definitely go find the bar and let the snotty little kids cling to good ol’  
Mickey.”

“Shaneee.”

He looked at Ryan’s stupidly adorable face, eyes all plaintive and begging.

“God, fine, I hate you so much, I hope you know that.”

Ryan grinned up at him, “I hate you too,” voice far too endeared for the sentiment to translate.

It was that moment that it truly dawned on him how similar “I hate you” and “I love you” sounded. It was that moment that Shane wondered just how heavily he was projecting. It was that moment the bar started to look that much more appealing. And it was that moment that Ryan pulled him into his side and into the arms of the mouse furry.

God, if this wasn’t a testament to how much Shane loved Ryan, he didn’t know what else was.

Those ten seconds with a sweaty felt arm around the small of his back was the longest of his life and only made slightly bearable by the soft weight of Ryan against his side.

When they were finally released from the fur-suit prison, Ryan triumphantly held up a printed off copy of their ridiculous photo— Shane barely fitting into the shot, with a stupid grin on his stupid face.

“See, wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Shane peered down at his infuriating best friend, “We’re going to the bar right now so I can forget that whole experience.”

“Whatever you say, Big Guy.”

Shane ignored the way his heart fluttered in his chest and made his way over, complaining about Ryan’s antics the whole way to mask the deafening sound of his heart jumping out of his chest.

//

When they returned to their hotel room that night, they were buzzed. Not completely shit-faced but with enough alcohol in them to lower their inhibitions—and hopefully, Shane thought, enough to forget the way Mickey Mouse groped him.

“Woah, dude,” Ryan said in a tone that sounded suspiciously surfer-like, “the room is like, tilting.”

“I don’t mean to alarm you, Ry...but we are on a boat...in the ocean...which has things called waves—“

“S-shut up Shane,” Ryan wheezed, not out of it enough to take away his patented endeared annoyance reserved for his lummox of a friend.

“You say that all the time and I’ll ignore it every time, Bergara.”

“Maybe I should make you then.”

Shane’s heart fucking plummeted to his chest at that. And Jesus Christ, they joked about Ryan wanting to murder him, but if he genuinely had any regard for his life, he’d never say shit like that. Getting up there in age, Shane couldn’t entirely rule out having a heart attack at curveballs like that.

Frankly, he was surprised he didn’t keel over right then and there. But of course, he didn’t, so instead he stood, gazing wide-eyed at Ryan as he looked at him far too intensely to be friendly. Shane was trying to decide whether it looked like he wanted to fuck him or eat him alive but he and his slight fear boner didn’t get an answer before Ryan spoke again.

“I hear there’s some like...really creepy conspiracy theories about Disney.”

Shane was equal parts disappointed and relieves when Ryan changed the subject, barking out a laugh, “I thought we weren’t here for Unsolved, buddy.”

“We’re not,” Ryan wheezed, “I just think it’d be a good idea.”

Shane gazed at him earnestly, a little drunkenly, “Yeah, whatever you want, Ry.”

He relished in the slight shiver his friend gave as he walked further into the room, pulling out his laptop and conspiracy forums not entirely reputable in any sense of the word.

Just another day for the Ghoulfriends, Shane thought, sinking down next to Ryan.

//

It was about one AM before Shane felt the bed sink beneath him, and for a split second, he wondered if Ryan was right about the whole ghost deal. Then he squinted in the dark and recognized the small figure and realized that beside him, was in fact, Ryan.

“Mmm, what’re you doing, Ry?” he mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

He didn’t get a response, but the embarrassment emanating from the man spoke for itself.

“Those little scary tales get to ya, buddy?”

A quiet, but powerful, “Shut up Shane,” was huffed out.

Shane smiled into his pillow.

“So tell me, Bergara, how might I resolve your woes? Or is this another Sallie House situation where you just wanna keep waking me up the second I even think about sleep?”

“Shut the fuck up, Shane,” he scoffed, and he knew Ryan was blushing as he paused and added, “can I sleep with you?”

“Damn, Bergara— thinkin’ of takin’ our friendship to the next level? I mean, I’m cool with it, but give a guy a heads up.”

Ryan let out a strangled sound that he guessed was supposed to sound appalled, “Shane!”

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon.”

He scooted over, Ryan sighing relievedly as he practically plastered himself against Shane’s chest.

“Woah, buddy. You that scared?”

A muffled voice was heard through his shirt that sounded suspiciously like, “S-shut up Shane.”

“I mean, I just wanna know what did you in. Was it Walt Disney being cryogenically frozen or the Haunted Mansion ghost child?”

Ryan huffed, reaching blindly for Shane’s big hand and pushing it into the small of his back, wrapping his arm lazily around him, “Just—shut up for once and sleep.”

Shane laughed, “Alright, ghostie.”

He tried not to look too fond as Ryan snuffled, eyes fluttered shut and face nuzzled into his chest.

Maybe this Disney Cruise was a good idea after all.

//

When Shane awoke the next morning, his arms were empty and the spot beside him still warm. He heard the running water and concluded that Ryan was in the shower, only slightly disappointed he left— he was still on a high from essentially spooning him all night.

Any sorrow he may have had about it definitely disappeared the second he saw Ryan step out of the steamy bathroom, towel loosely held around his waist, doing absolutely nothing to hide his impressive abs and strong arms.

His hair hung damply in front of his face, water droplets cascading down his body all beautifully like he was some fucking Roman statue. Shane just about popped a boner right then and there.

“Stop snoozin’, big guy, we’re gonna be late and they don’t give senior specials out here!” Ryan grinned.

Shane meant to retort back with something clever, he really did, but he just gaped dumbly at Ryan, zero’d in on his suggestive v-line, not subtle in any sense of the word.

Ryan just grinned knowingly, like the bastard he was and patted Shane’s shoulder, “Alright, Madej, up and at ‘em. Unless you wanna see me in all my naked glory, I suggest you go take a shower.”

And really, who was to blame him when he lingered just a second longer?

//

That night, Shane and Ryan had gone out onto the deck for food and drinks. While Ryan chatted up some fellow film buff, Shane escaped to the head of the ship.

He leant heavily on the metal railing, putting far too much trust in two strips of metal meant to accommodate an average sized person. The salty wind of the sea whipped through his hair, stinging his face in the way you could only tolerate with a few drinks in you and a mind plagued with thoughts of your hopeless, stupid crush on your best friend.

Shane hardly noticed when Ryan came up beside him, grinning like he just won the lottery.

Too late, Shane thought, I have you and therefore I won the lottery first.

He shook his head, chastising himself for going soft. Could you get sea madness over the course of a night and two days? Scurvy? When was the last time Shane ate an orange? 

God, there must be something in the water.

Fireworks crackled ahead, jarring Shane out of his thoughts and making him aware of the fact Ryan was staring intently at him— smiling like he was harbouring some secret.

“I don’t trust you looking at me like that,” Shane said, “what are you up to?”

Ryan gave him an innocent look, “Oh, nothing,” which meant he was definitely up to something.

As the wind made the popped collar of Shane’s Hawaiian shirt ruffle in the breeze, sending a splash of sea water droplets across his chest, Ryan continued to look at him with that look.

“Wha—“ Shane started, but he never got to finish, because Ryan’s lips were pressed firmly against his own.

Ryan had his hand on his shoulder, the other behind his head, standing on his tiptoes to reach Shane. Shane could practically hear Ryan mentally complaining about his stupid height as he kissed him senseless.

Shane made a sound crossed between a laugh and surprise as he bent down to Ryan’s level, arms wrapping around his waist, Ryan sighing happily against his lips.

The bumped noses, Ryan’s fingers gently stroking the baby hairs along Shane’s neck, the salty breeze present in Ryan’s mouth as he gently pushed his tongue in Shane’s mouth.

They kissed a few hurried times, firecrackers squealing above as the world dissolved into colour for the rest of the passengers, and for Shane, the world dissolving into just Ryan, Ryan, Ryan.

Ryan pulled away, eskimo kissing Shane and plastering himself against his chest, where Shane’s arms automatically wrapped around his back.

“So, what’s the verdict, Big Guy—is Disney the happiest place on Earth?”

Shane glanced down at Ryan’s sweet, earnest face, “No, you idiot, my happiest place on Earth is wherever you are.

He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, already groaning when Ryan beamed at him, saying, “Awe, Shaneee.”

“S-shut up, Ryan.”

The small man looked up at him, a mischievous look in his eyes as he played with the seam of Shane’s shirt, “Is this enough of a heads up?”

“What?” Shane asked, still a little kiss-stupid.

Ryan rolled his eyes, “You said to give you a heads up first— is the offer still on?”

The second the pieces clicked in Shane’s brain was the moment it short-circuited entirely, “Let’s make some waves, baby.”

Ryan laughed, slapping his chest, “That’s...unforgivable.”

“But you love it,” Shane reminded him, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

His ghoulfriend sighed, “Unfortunately, yes I do.”

And as they made their way to their room, giggling like teenagers, Shane couldn’t help but feel like he paid the right price.

Guess the Disney Cruise was worth it after all.


End file.
